Keimos Lee Goda
Appearance Keimos has long wild (blond or brown) hair, sharp, narrow eyes and a narrow face like most of the men in the series. He is tall, standing around Izark's height, and thinly muscular. His appearance, unlike Izark, dramatically changes when he become a demon. Personality Keimos is very proud of his strength and strongly believes he is the strongest being in existence. While working under Agol Keimos became disgusted with Agol, calling him a coward for not slaughtering the soldiers who were trying to get to the Awakening as well. From the way he describes the pleasure he receives while killing people proves just how unstable he is. When faced with strong opponents, Keimos is strangely respectful (perhaps sarcastically so) but still is confident that he will emerge victorious. He, oddly enough, hates fighting against weaker opponents as he feels it doesn't add to his reputation. That doesn't stop him from killing a person, should they end up on his bad side or fall victim to his heckling. When he was defeated by Izark, who was the first person to prove himself stronger, Keimos immediately became obsessed with killing Izark. By the end of the series Keimos has absolutely nothing left to live for except fighting and defeating Izark. Keimos shows no interest in anyone, never stating if he even had a family to begin with. His cold and cruel personality makes him certainly a fearsome character. History Keimos once worked on the Island of Leebe as a bodyguard for an important man. While in the beginning there must have been a thrill for him to take the job, eventually he became bored with it. It could be assumed that he frightened assassins and warriors to the point that none dared to face him, thus leaving him without a challenge. At some point, Mr. Elgo had visited the island and saw what a great warrior he was. With that, Keimos became part of Agol's team of mercenaries. It's not known how long he was even a part of the group before he left, probably a few months. After that, he wandered around in search for a challenge that met his interests. He happens to meet a merchant, who worked with a group of bandits, and agrees to protect him since a powerful warrior is said to be after the man. That is how he meets Izark and this meeting is marked as the first time that anyone has defeated Keimos in his life. From this, Keimos was able to realize that Izark was the one to steal the Awakening before being taken by Rachef. Abilities Sword Play Like many of the men in this series, Keimos is an excellent swordsman and greatly capable of holding his own against Izark, who is his only superior in strength. Inhuman strength While Keimos is in fact a human, he posses great strength that normal humans do not generally have and fear greatly. His powers increase when he is under Rachef and Goriya's master's care after his defeat by Izark. Archery Though it is never actually shown, Keimos does practice archery as explained by Mr. Elgo. it can be assumed that he excels in this category too. Martial Arts Keimos has shown to be a great combat fighter, shown in many of his battles. Mr. Elgo also pointed this out to Rachef when explaining how he met the younger man. Quotes Volume 1 *"I love to hear them scream!" *"Killing is my entertainment!" *"Agol...you coward!" *"I won't obey your order!" Trivia *Izark and Keimos both have new appearances when in their demon selves. However, Izark retains much of his facial figure while Keimos gains almost a completely new face and body. * Even though he dislikes fighting against a weak opponent he will still kill one if he felt like it. * He's only been defeated twice, both times by Izark. * He's only officially met three of the protagonists: Agol, Izark, and Doros. Noriko has only seen him but doesn't have much of an interaction with him. Category:Characters